fabulasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disturbance
Disturbance es el primer capítulo del episodio primero de The Wolf Among Us, Faith. Desarrollo Lobo Feroz baja del taxi en el que se encontraba al llegar a su destino: el Tenement Building. Allí se encuentra a Sr. Sapo que, sin suficiente glamour, aparece en su forma animal. Él se excusa diciendo que tuvo que salir para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que al día siguiente un poco de este para estar presentable. En ese momento Feroz decide una respuesta: 650px|center *I'm looking at a 3 foot toad. *No harm done. *Enough excuses, Toad (te dirán que el silencio era una opción válida). *... Luego le dirá que si no puede volver a su forma humana volverá a La Granja, tan simple como eso. Él se excusará diciendo que el glamour está muy caro, y más para toda una familia, aunque a Bigby no le sirven las excusas y le puede responder: * I Don’t make the rules * Get it fixed (si se responde así, Toad lo recordará) * Not my problem * … (Toad notará tu silencio) Tras esto, un objeto caerá hacia la calle y Sapo le recordará por qué ha avisado al comisario, recriminando que haga algo. Él responderá: *So what have I walked into? *upstairs *What do you want me to do? *... Sea cual sea la respuesta, subirá al lugar de los disturbios, aunque si pregunta por el asunto Sapo le responderá que El Leñador está borracho. 650px|center Feroz sube al piso superior y observa varios objetos a lo largo del pasillo. Deberá coger la caja de cerillas para interactuar luego con una mujer. Además, opcionalmente puede colgar el teléfono o dejarlo sonando, además de llamar a la puerta o echarla abajo. Al entrar encontrará a Woodsman golpeando a una mujer, separando a ambos y forcejeando con él contra la pared. Tras discutir los dos inquilinos, Lobo hablará con el Leñador: 650px|center *What's going on here? *Everyone calm down! *Alright, why'd you hit her? *... Sea cual sea la respuesta, el leñador se zafará de él, teniendo otro conversación: *This is your last warning. (lo recordará) * You're drunk... (lo recordará) * him (lo recordará) * ... 650px|center A continuación, se inicia un quick time event en el que se debe pelear con él. Es importante sobretodo esquivar sus golpes para poder derrotarle; sino, se repetirá la pelea. Tras terminarla, Lobo le dice a Faith que se vaya, aunque ella antes quiere cobrar por su servicio. Tras esto el leñador la vuelve a amenazar, y el comisario puede responder: *Say that word again. *Be nice, or I'll make you wait outside. *SHUT UP! *... Independientemente, él se quejará por romperle la mandíbula y luego Bisby hablará con la chica: 650px|center *What happened? *You need to leave. *What are you doing here? *... A medida que avanza la conversación se añadirán: *Are you alright? ---- *What's your name? *Are you hurt? *Why was he hitting you? De un modo u otro acabará contestando por qué le golpeó. Ella asegura que el Leñador le preguntó si le conocía, respondiendo que no, y poco después fue cuando llegó él. Luego el leñador les interrumpe, contando la historia entre él y el protagonista, a lo que puede responder: *HEY! *Will you excuse me a moment? *him out *... Sea cual sea la respuesta, ambos acaban enfrentados y cayendo por la ventana, aterrizando Feroz en el techo de un coche aparcado en la calle. En ese momento aparece el Sr. Sapo, al que saluda, descubriendo que es su coche el que ha sido destrozado. 650px|center *Sorry about the car. *How's your insurance? *Get off the street. *... El Leñador vuelve a aparecer para seguir con el enfrentamiento, iniciándose otro QTE. Este consiste en intentar ahogarle y soportar la presión que a la vez ejerce. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos la batalla se detendrá, ya que Faith le clavará su hacha por detrás de su cabeza. En ese momento puede decir: *What are you doing? *Thanks... *Leave him alone. *... Ella aprovechará para llevarse el dinero que le pertenece, aunque acaba descubriendo que no tiene prácticamente nada. Luego le sigue clavando más el hacha, y debe decidir si dejarla o detenerla. De un modo un otro ella se va y Lobo Feroz termina sacándole el arma de su cabeza. Faith quiere encenderse un cigarrillo pero no le funciona el mechero. 650px|center *Light her cigarette. *her the matchbook *Make a joke... *... Tras ayudarla, le pregunta para quien trabaja, pero ella se anda por las ramas. Luego le pregunta si le gusta su cinta: *Beatiful... (ella recordará eso) *I'm trying to help you. *Stop changing the subject. *... Poco después descubre de que el Leñador se ha ido, aunque ella le pide que se detenga para no empeorar las cosas. *This is about Fabletown. *Are you sure? *He hit you. *... Ella le dice que deje correr el asunto, ya que no tenía dinero y ella ya se ha podido vengar. Entonces él se pregunta si debería arrestarla, aunque le asegura que no lo hará más. También le pregunta cuánto le debía, asegurando que 100 dólares, por lo que responde que si no vuelve con ellos podría tener problemas. En este momento se debe tomar una de las decisiones importantes del juego: 650px|center *her some money *Wish I could help Si elige darle dinero, luego no podrá utilizar la máquina de tabaco en el capítulo Trip Trap. Tanto si realiza una acción u otra, el final del capítulo será el mismo: le dice que necesita un testigo, y le pide que vaya a su oficina, aunque ella le sugiere hacerlo en su apartamento. *That's harsh. *Tell me what you really think. *I clean up okay. *... Finalmente se despiden y cada uno sigue su propio camino. Vídeo full|center|650 px Categoría:Capítulos de Faith